


Talk to Me Baby : A Lestrolly 30 Day OTP challenge

by Liechtensteins_royalty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liechtensteins_royalty/pseuds/Liechtensteins_royalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially a 30 day otp challenge (will not actually be completed in 30 days as finals are coming up...) for one of Sherlock's most underrated ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

Greg couldn’t believe it.

He was on an honest-to-god date. With a gorgeous woman.

God only knew when he was on his last date. Years ago, as work had consumed his life long before it ended his marriage. He was out of bloody practice.  
But now, here was Molly – unexpectedly amazing Molly Hooper – giggling and smiling and walking along the path as if nothing was wrong. As if Greg wasn’t utter bollocks at this. But he was. He honestly couldn’t remember the last romantic gesture – apart from sending flowers to as Molly out – he’d made. Susan had gone off looking for someone to do that for her ages ago - would Molly ever? How could he balance filing for divorce and work and Sherlock with Molly? She deserved better than the old DI with a divorce under his be-

And then Molly slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers together( ! – when did she get so bold?) and smiling up at him. And Greg knew he’d have time later to worry.

They’d be fine for now.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was spinning. Definitely. Molly was perfect still and room decided to go topsy turvy on her. It wasn’t her fault. The blame was on the 5 – working on 6- glasses of wine she had drunk earlier.

And those glasses of wine had certainly been Tom’s fault.

Fucking Tom.  

Taking pictures with him, pointing out flower arrangements, commenting on how the bride and groom were simply _glowing_ when they danced together had failed to get him excited for their own wedding. As much as Molly would love to say her wedding would be her day, she still needed Tom’s excitement to help fuel hers.

Tom had seemed perfect at first- smart, tall, incredibly gorgeous- but it didn’t feel like total euphoria she thought it would. It was like watching her favourite film too many times, and knowing the plot too well ruined the experience. She loved Tom, but to what extent? She sighed and downed the rest of her drink.

Feeling a bit wobbly on her legs, Molly teetered out to the dance floor. Maybe she could coerce Tom into dancing with her. Starting to sway to music, she scanned the horde of bodies moving to the music.

_Just give me a reason_ __  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again 

Trying to take a step towards him – he was heading towards the bathroom – she found her ankle collapsing and floor getting closer.

“Molls!”

Greg looked up from twiddling with his ring finger – he could still see the tan line from where his wedding ring used to be – and to the dance floor in the reception hall . John and Mary were dancing together, completely absorbed in each other. Greg ran a hand through his gray hair.

Well.

This had been a pleasant reminder of his own failed marriage. Greg got out of his chair, planning to leave before his own marital bad luck rubbed off on the happy couple, until he noticed Molly Hooper ( she looked even better than at Christmas) unstably swaying near the floor’s edge, then trying to move towards the bathrooms.

This wasn’t going to be a pretty ending.

Greg started running to Molly, hoping to catch her in time before she broke her neck tripping.

_It's in the stars_  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Molly suddenly found herself in a strong, warm pair of arms – not Tom’s, he was a bit of a twig – and was surprised to see Lestrade. He was a fine silver fox is she ever saw-

“Molls!”

“Oh! Greg, hello!” Molly slurred, pushing herself back into a more upright position and consequentially tipping backwards.

 “Molly! Are you alright?”, he questioned, gripping her forearms to prevent a fall.

“Fine, fine. Maybe a few too many, yeah?”, Molly giggled.

“I think you need to sit down”, leading her to their table.

“Yes, thank you” Molly stated, suddenly feeling very tired.

Sitting back down on the chairs, she felt a jacket being draped over her shoulder and an arm as well . She leaned into Greg’s side which was firm and warm and sighed contentedly.

“You’re fan-tas-tic, Greg” , was what she said she dozed off.

“Night, Molls” was what she heard.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cranked a second one in 1 night! Hallelujah!  
> Also I didn't actually see anything past the first 10 minutes of 3.02, so this'll be v inaccurate. 
> 
> I was gonna use Sleeper Agent's "Waves" (look it up on youtube), but it's a bit too flirty. So I went with the p!nk song instead. 
> 
> As always, please leave feedback :)


	3. Watching a movie/gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching a movie/gaming

Greg spent a lot of time at Molly's flat after she and Tom broke it off. 

She needed constant companionship and movies to help her through the time, but the majority of her DVDs were romantic, so they had to turn to netflix. 

It was pretty great. Greg would often wake up at her flat, her snuggled into his side with birdsnest morning hair, frankly cute. Plus she had an endless amount of tea and coffee.

Greg discovered she was absolutely obnoxious to watch movies with as well. She asked questions at the most inopportune times ("What's he doing with that ring?") or shouted at the characters she didn't ("Stay away from Captain Kirk!"), but it was adorable. The more abuse she blared at the tv, the more Greg could see her backbone coming back. Molly was regaining confidence she lost along with Tom ( Greg'd never admit it, but her happy they broke it off (not only because he fancied her a bit- well, more than a bit), had they gone through with it, it's just like him and the ex).

However it was still annoying. 

"No! No! Do not go to the demon for help! Didn't we learn that from season 3?!"

"No offense, Molls, but could you perhaps be a tiny bit quieter."

Molly paused the episode, supernatural, he thought it was (some silly show about male model type blokes killing things that Molly recently got into), and whipped her head to the side.

"Excuse me, Greg Lestrade, but he's making a huge mistake, and therefore I am allowed to tell him that."

"It sounds like you're being axe murdered to your neighbors."

"It's my home I can shout as I please."

"So if I take you to a theater, you'll be quiet?"

"Of course, you think I can't?"

"If I've learned anything from the past 2 months, you cannot keep quiet."

"I assure I can."

"Fine then" with a grin on his face and extending his hand, "Miss Molly Hooper, will you accompany me to the theater this Friday evening so we can see a movie in goddamn peace and quiet?"

"Certainly" she said smugly, politely placing her fingers in his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything I can improve on? 
> 
> Hint: I can only write these things when I feel especially single and lonely


	4. Going on a date

It took 2 hours for Molly to get ready. 

She didn't know why. It was simply film with a friend and maybe a meal afterwards. She didn't need to look amazing, just not offensive to the outside world. 

And yet she spent a good half hour trying to choose which dress accentuated her curves more without looking like she was trying to hard. 

It was only 2 months ago when she ended a quite serious relationship. She was going to get married to that man. 

Now she was standing by her door waiting for her best mate who probably gave up on love years ago with butterflies in her stomach, waiting for his arrival. 

What if there is a chance.  
What he just sees her like a young woman, immature.  
What if the lingering glances weren't just to see if she was ok.  
What if-

Knock-knock 

No time for that game now.   
\-----  
The ride to the theater was silent. Molly kept fidgeting with her skirt and lacing her fingers together. Usually they'd have something to chat about, the weather, current events, Greg's inane ("It's genius, Molls!") idea to shame bad drivers with YouTube videos instead of tickets, Sherlock, but something's different, and it's not just the smug aura around Greg that's worrying her.  
\-----  
"No."

"Molls, if you can actually shut up in a public theater and not be the most annoying movie watcher you say you aren't, then you can sit through a dumb kids movie without shouting anything."

"The Lego Movie? You honesty expect me to sit through this?"

"You said that you could be silent."

\-----  
"Who's Bruce Wayne?", she tries in her best batman voice "He sounds like a cool guy!" Molly barely manages to squawk out the last part. 

They're walking to some Chinese food place- Sherlock door handle test approved- after the movie, having decided that the popcorn didn't satiate their hunger.

"I take it you liked the movie, then?"

"It was honestly one of the dumbest things I have ever seen in my life."

"At least I can trust that you'll behave in movie theaters."

Molly punches his arm before link hers in his and they settle into a comfortable silence, only the visible breath in the cold air hanging between them.


	5. Kissing (oh my)

This was new. Not unwelcome persay, but certainly new.

Greg found himself on Molly's porch, his finger laced on the small of her back and her arms thrown around his neck. They shared a few breaths between them before he went in again. 

He didn't know exactly what happened. He was just going to take Molly to some dumb kid's movie to laugh at her forcibly biting her tongue for an hour or so to prevent from shouting out. He was proving a point.

And now they were snogging on her front porch, as if it was an actual, proper date he had taken her on. 

The restaurant had been surprisingly packed when they got there, but they managed to snag a seat in the very cramped corner. The candles-god forbid, mood lighting- made her eyes sparkle as she giggled while she and he talked. 

She had ordered a couple of vodka tonics (to wipe out the memory of the awful movie, she said). And she started flirting with him.

And he loved it. He was content to live as a lonely bastard for the rest of his life, however short it may be. Everyone his age was tied off. 

But young spritely Molly. Oh, lovely, Molly. 

Greg drove her to her flat, happy to drop her on the couch and cover her with the cat hair covered excuse for the blanket and go, but when he walked her to her porch she spun around and kissed him.   
\-----  
Molly pulled away from the kiss, leaning their foreheads together. 

"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. I'll be, uh, seeing you then?"

Nodding,"Yeah, yeah. I'll call you."

Molly plopped onto her bed with a smile carved into her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work updated to AO3, I'd love to hear feedback. Writing's only really a hobby, but I'd love to improve. 
> 
> Sorry the chapter's hella short.


End file.
